harry and ginny love story
by dawn8490
Summary: the story takes place after the wizarding war


_**אחרי המלחמה כולם התאבלו על המתים במשך שבוע במשפחת וויזלי התאבלו על פרד**_ _ **.**_ _ **במהלך שהותם בהוגוורטס ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **'**_ _ **נהג לשוטט בטירה וראה את ראי ינפתא הוא ראה את פרד אך חשב שזה מראה רגילה**_ _ **(**_ _ **הוא לא ראה שיש שם שתי אוזניים במקום אחת**_ _ **).**_ _ **ואחרי שבוע כולם חזרו למחילה**_ _ **.**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי איספה את כולם לסלון**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אוקיי כולם להקשיב לי אני אגיד עכשיו את סדר החדרים**_ _ **,**_ _ **הארי ורון בחדר של רון**_ _ **,**_ _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני והרמיוני בחדר של ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **,**_ _ **פלר וביל בחדר של ביל וכל השאר בחדרים הרגילים שלהם**_ _ **.**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **':**_ _ **אמא אני לא רוצה לישון היום בחדר שלי**_

 _ **צ**_ _ **'**_ _ **רלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אתה רוצה לישון היום איתי בחדר**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **':**_ _ **כן תודה**_

 _ **צ**_ _ **'**_ _ **רלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אין בעיה**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **טוב היה לנו חודש קשה ועצוב ומשמח אז עכשיו לכו לישון ומחר נדבר על כל מה שצריך לדבר עליו**_ _ **.**_

 _ **כולם אומרים לילה טוב למר וגברת וויזלי**_ _ **,**_ _ **וכולם הולכים לישון**_ _ **.**_

 _ **בחדר של מר וגברת וויזלי**_

 _ **מר וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **מולי על מה צריך לדבר מחר**_ _ **?**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **על הכל**_

 _ **מר וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כמו מה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כמו על לראות אם ביל ופלר נשארים אצלנו יותר מלילה אחד**_ _ **,**_ _ **ומה עושים לגבי טדי**_ _ **,**_ _ **ומתי צ**_ _ **'**_ _ **רלי יחזור לרומניה**_ _ **,**_ _ **ומה פרסי הולך לעשות לגבי עבודה ומה יקרה לחנות של ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ו**_ _ **...**_

 _ **מר וויזלי**_ _ **: (**_ _ **יש שתיקה לשנייה**_ _ **)**_ _ **אוקיי תגידי איך את מתמודדת עם הכל**_ _ **?**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **מצד התבוסה של וולדמורט אני מאושרת ולא צריכה לדאוג יותר לגורל של הילדים שלי ומצד שני קשה בעקבות המוות של פרד והעובדה שג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **'**_ _ **לא מצליח להתאושש**_ _ **.**_

 _ **מר וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **הוא יתגבר על זה הוא חזק ואנחנו נעזור לו**_ _ **.**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן**_ _ **...**_ _ **טוב אנחנו צריכים ללכת לישון מחר יש יום ארוך**_ _ **.**_

 _ **מר וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן**_ _ **,**_ _ **טוב לילה טוב**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **לילה טוב**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא מנשקת אותו והם הולכים לישון**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ביום למחרת אחרי ארוחת הבוקר כולם מתאספים בחוץ**_ __

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **בוקר טוב לכולם יש כמה דברים שצריך לטפל בהם**_ _ **,**_ _ **דבר ראשון ביל ופלר אנחנו נשמח לארח אתכם כמה זמן שתרצו**_ _ **.**_

 _ **פלר**_ _ **:**_ _ **האמת שאנחנו כבר בצהריים נחזור פשוט יש כמה דברים לטפל בהם בבית וגם אנחנו לא רוצים להטריח אותך יותר מידי**_ _ **.**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **זאת לא טרחה אבל אני מבינה**_ _ **.**_ _ **צ**_ _ **'**_ _ **רלי מתי אתה חוזר לרומניה לעבודה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **צ**_ _ **'**_ _ **רלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני אחזור עוד יומיים פשוט הם נתנו לי חופש של כמה ימים בגלל הכל**_ _ **.**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **בסדר פרסי מה לגביך**_ _ **?**_

 _ **פרסי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני אחפש עבודה במשרד הקסמים שיהיה מוכנים לקבל אותי**_ _ **.**_

 _ **מר וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אנחנו נתמוך בך לא משנה מה**_ _ **.**_

 _ **פרסי**_ _ **:**_ _ **תודה ואם כבר אנחנו בפורום הזה רציתי עוד הפעם להגיד לאמא ואבא**_ _ **,**_ _ **סליחה אני הייתי אידיוט וחשבתי שהדעות של העבודה יותר חשובים משלכם**_ _ **,**_ _ **ובנימה זו הארי**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **: (**_ _ **מופתע**_ _ **)**_ _ **מה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **פרסי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני מצטער שחשבתי שאתה מזיק להורים שלי ואמרתי להם שכדאי להם ולרון ולכולם שינתקו איתך קשר הייתי טיפש ועיוור ומטומטם**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני סולח לך**_ _ **.**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **וגם אנחנו סולחים לך**_ _ **,**_ _ **הארי**_ _ **,**_ _ **רמוס ונימפדורה מינו אותך לסנדק של טדי**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן אבל טדי נמצא אצל סבתא שלו לא**_ _ **?**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן אבל לפי החוק הסנדק אמור להיות אחראי לילד במקרה של מות שני הוריו אז מה שאנחנו שואלים זה האם אתה רוצה שנביא את טדי לפה או נשאיר אותו אצל סבתא שלו**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני חושב שאני צריך לדבר עם הסבתא שלו לפני שאני מחליט**_ _ **.**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **בסדר אז מחר אנחנו נבקר אותה**_ _ **.**_ _ **ובינתיים אתם יכולים ללכת חוץ מג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **'.**_

 _ **כולם הולכים ומר וגברת וויזלי נשארים לבד עם ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **'**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **':**_ _ **על מה אתם רוצים לדבר איתי**_ _ **?**_

 _ **מר וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **רצינו לראות איך אתה מחזיק מעמד**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **':**_ _ **לא טוב האח התאום שלי מת אני מרגיש כאילו איבדתי יד או רגל**_ _ **(**_ _ **דמעות מתחילות לרדת לו מהעיניים**_ _ **)**_ _ **אני לא מצליח להפיק פטרונוס מאז המוות שלו ואני כל לילה בוכה עד שאני נרדם אלא אם כן אני עם עוד מישו בחדר ולמען האמת אני לא יודע מה יהיה עם החנות שלי אז המצב מאוד גרוע בשבילי**_ _ **.**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:(**_ _ **מחבקת אותו**_ _ **)**_ _ **הכל יהיה בסדר אנחנו פה בשבילך ובקשר לחנות אולי תציע לפרסי לעבוד איתך**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **':**_ _ **זה יעזור לי מאוד**_ _ **.**_

 _ **פרסי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אבא אתה תוכל לבדוק איזה עבודות פנויות יש במשרד הקסמים בשבילי**_ _ **?**_

 _ **מר וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **יש לי הצעת נגד במקום לחפש עבודה במשרד הקסמים תלך לעבוד עם ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **'**_ _ **מה אתה אומר**_ _ **?**_

 _ **פרסי**_ _ **:**_ _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **'**_ _ **מה אתה אומר על זה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **':**_ _ **אני יצטרך את העזרה שלך ואני יזדקק לחברה אז למה לא**_

 _ **פרסי**_ _ **: (**_ _ **מחבק את אחיו**_ _ **)**_ _ **אני ישמח**_ _ **.**_

 _ **ביום למחרת הארי ומר וגברת וויזלי הולכים לבית של אנדרומדה טונקס**_ _ **(**_ _ **אמא של נימפדורה לופין**_ _ **\**_ _ **טונקס**_ _ **)**_

 _ **אנדרומדה**_ _ **:**_ _ **היי ארתור היי מולי היי הארי**_ _ **.**_

 _ **מר וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **שלום אנדרומדה מה שלומך**_

 _ **אנדרומדה**_ _ **:**_ _ **יחסית למצב אני בסדר ואיך אתם מתמודדים**_ _ **?**_

 _ **מר וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אותו דבר**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **באנו לפה כדי לדבר על טדי**_

 _ **אנדרומדה**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן שמעתי שאתה הסנדק של טדי**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן ולמרות זאת רציתי לדעת מה כדאי לעשות בנוגע אליו איפה הוא יגור**_ _ **,**_ _ **פה או איתי**_ _ **?**_

 _ **אנדרומדה**_ _ **:**_ _ **תראה זה שאלה קשה מאוד כי מצד אחד לפי החוק הוא אמור להיות איתך אבל מצד שני אתה לא מבין בגידול ילדים בלי להעליב**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **לא נעלבתי**_ _ **,**_ _ **תראי אני יודע שאני לא מנוסה אז מה שאני רוצה להציע זה שהוא יהיה אצלך עד גיל מסויים ומאותו גיל הוא יהיה איתי ככה שאני ארכוש ניסיון ואוכל לגדל אותו כמו שמגיע לו כי לי יש ניסיון עם זה שהורים לא מגדלים אותך גם ההורים שלי מתו בגלל וולדמורט כשהייתי תינוק ואני גדלתי אצל הדודים הנוראיים שלי אז אני יודע את ההשלכות**_ _ **.**_

 _ **אנדרומדה**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני מסכימה להצעה שלך טדי יהיה אצלי עד גיל חמש ואז מגיל שש הוא יהיה אצלך מוסכם**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן אבל אם זה לא מפריע לך אני ירצה לבוא כל כמה זמן כדי שטדי יכיר אותי**_

 _ **אנדרומדה**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה יהיה בסדר**_

 _ **הם נשארו שם לאחר הצהריים ואז חזרו למחילה**_

 _ **כעבור שלושה ימים ביל**_ _ **,**_ _ **פלר וצ**_ _ **'**_ _ **רלי כבר הלכו**_

 _ **בחדר של ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ __

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **: (**_ _ **שומעת מוזיקה באוזניות בצורת אוזן שפרד וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **'**_ _ **המציאו כדי שיוכלו לשמוע מוזיקה ואנשים יחשבו שאתם מקשיבים להם**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **: (**_ _ **דופק**_ _ **)**_ _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני אפשר להיכנס**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **: (**_ _ **מורידה את האוזניות**_ _ **)**_ _ **כן בטח**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **תקשיבי כבר כמה זמן אני רוצה לעשות את זה ואני לא יכולתי בגלל מה שהיה עם וולדמורט והכל ואחרי זה עם האבל ואז החלו לצוץ כל מיני דברים ו—**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **: (**_ _ **מנשקת אותו**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **למה עשית את זה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כדי להשתיק אותך קצת וגם כי רציתי לעשות את זה שוב כבר הרבה זמן**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **תשובה טובה בכל מקרה באתי לפה כדי לשאול אם את רוצה לחזור ואם את לא רוצה אני יבין לגמרי**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **: (**_ _ **מנשקת אותו בתשוקה**_ _ **)**_ _ **מתי תבין כבר אני תמיד ארצה להיות איתך**_

 _ **הם מתחילים להתמזמז לכמה זמן**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תגיד הארי מה עשיתם במשך השנה האחרונה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **הרבה דברים**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **נו תהיה רציני רגע**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **עזבי ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני אני לא רוצה לדבר על זה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **טוב תדבר על זה מתי שתהיה מוכן**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **לא אני לא רוצה לדבר על זה אף פעם**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אף פעם**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן אני מעדיף לשכוח שזה קרה**_ _ **...**_ _ **גם זה לא כזה חשוב מה שהיה היה אני רוצה להתרכז בעתיד**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **ומה בדיוק יש בעתיד שלך שאתה צריך להתרכז בו**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **: (**_ _ **מחייך ולוקח את היד שלה**_ _ **)**_ _ **אני צריך להתרכז כרגע רק בנו**_ _ **.**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תשובה טובה**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא מנשקת אותו אבל היא רוצה לדעת עוד פרטים על השנה האחרונה**_ _ **)**_

 _ **כעבור שלושה ימים**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ורג**_ _ **'**_ _ **ופרסי הלכו לישון בדירה מעל החנות אז מי שנשאר במחילה זה הארי**_ _ **,**_ _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **,**_ _ **מר וגברת וויזלי**_ _ **,**_ _ **רון והרמיוני**_ _ **.**_

 _ **מר וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **טוב אני ומולי הולכים אנחנו נחזור עוד שבוע בינתיים לא להרוס את הבית**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **לאן אתם הולכים**_ _ **?**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **ביקשו מהמסדר לבוא להוגוורטס לבנות אותה מחדש אז אנחנו נהיה שם שבוע וכדאי מאוד שכשנחזור המחילה לא תהפוך לחורבה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אל תדאגי עם הרמיוני זה לא יקרה**_

 _ **מר וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אנחנו לא דואגים טוב מולי אנחנו צריכים לזוז ביי**_

 _ **גברת וויזלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **ביי**_

 _ **הם מתעתקים**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אז מה אתם רוצים לעשות**_ _ **?**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **אנלא יודע מה איתכם אבל אני רוצה לעשות את זה**_ _ **(**_ _ **מנשק את הרמיוני**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אז אתם סוף סוף זוג**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן ומה איתכם**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כאילו אף פעם לא נפרדנו**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **נחמד רק הארי אם תפגע בה אני אטפל בך**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הארי וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני מתחילים להתפקע מצחוק**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה**_ _ **?**_ _ **אני רציני**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **עזוב אותם אני חושבת שזה חמוד שאתה רוצה להגן על אחותך**_ _ **(**_ _ **הם מתחילים להתמזמז**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אז מה את רוצה לעשות**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אפשר לעשות לך קעקוע של היפוגריף על החזה כדי שמה שאמרתי לא יהיה שקר**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **או**_ _ **...**_ _ **שאפשר לעשות מה שהם עושים**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **טוב נעשה את זה**_ _ **(**_ _ **הם מתחילים להתמזמז**_ _ **)**_

 _ **(**_ _ **עובר הזמן ועכשיו לילה**_ _ **)**_ _ **בחדר של ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תגידי מה עשיתם בשנה האחרונה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כל מיני דברים כדי להשמיד את וולדמורט למה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **סתם אני רוצה לדעת**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **למה את לא שאלת את הארי**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הוא לא מוכן להגיד לי אבל אני חייבת לדעת**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תקשיבי אם הוא לא רוצה לדבר על זה את חייבת לכבד את זה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני יודעת אבל אני חייבת לדעת כי זה מרגיש לי שקרה לו משהו שם שהוא לא יכול להתגבר עליו עד שידבר על זה**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תקשיבי קרו כמה דברים מצלקים אבל אני לא הבן אדם הנכון לספר לך**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **טוב אי אפשר להאשים אותי שניסיתי**_

 _ **בבוקר כולם ישנים חוץ מהרמיוני שקמה מוקדם והלכה להכין ארוחת בוקר**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **: (**_ _ **נכנס למטבח**_ _ **)**_ _ **בוקר טוב**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **בוקר טוב אם כבר קמת אתה יכול לעזור לי להכין ארוחת בוקר**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן בטח**_ _ **(**_ _ **הוא מתחיל לחתוך ירקות בעזרת קסם**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תגיד אתה הולך לספר לג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני על מה שעברנו בשנה האחרונה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **לא למה היא אמרה לך משהו**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **היא רק רצתה לדעת ואמרתי לה שהיא צריכה לשאול אותך והיא אמרה שהיא כבר שאלה ואמרתי שאם אתה רוצה אתה תספר לה ואם לא היא צריכה לכבד את זה**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני לא מאמין היא הלכה מאחורי הגב שלי אחרי שאמרתי לה שאני לא רוצה לדבר על זה**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הארי אל תכעס עליה תחשוב אם זה היה הפוך מה היית עושה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **מכבד את הפרטיות שלה ולא הולך מאחורי הגב שלה**_ _ **.**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **: (**_ _ **נכנסת למטבח**_ _ **)**_ _ **בוקר טוב**_ _ **(**_ _ **באה להארי ומביאה לו נשיקה בלחי**_ _ **)**_ _ **אתם צריכים עזרה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **לא האוכל כמעט מוכן**_

 _ **אחר כך הם יושבים בטרקלין**_ __

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **האוכל היה ממש טעים**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה היה מוזר שבשנייה שהתיישבנו פתאום קמת**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **יש לו מערכת בראש כשיש אוכל הוא קם**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה נכון האמת שלפעמים בהוגוורטס לפני הארוחה הייתי יורד למטבחים ולוקח אוכל עד עכשיו המורים לא יודעים מזה**_ _ **.**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **: (**_ _ **צוחקת**_ _ **)**_ _ **אל תדאג הסוד שלך שמור איתנו**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **: (**_ _ **עצבני**_ _ **)**_ _ **עד שמישהי תלך מאחורי הגב ותדבר על דברים שהיא הבטיחה לא לדבר עליהם**_ _ **.**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה**_ _ **?**_ _ **על מה אתה מדבר**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כלום לא משנה**_ _ **(**_ _ **יוצא החוצה**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה זה היה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **לא יודע אבל כדאי שמישהו ילך לבדוק מה קורה איתו**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני אלך**_

 _ **בחוץ**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **: (**_ _ **מוצאת את הארי הולך בגינה ורצה אליו**_ _ **)**_ _ **הארי תעצור רגע**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **: (**_ _ **מסתובב בעצבים**_ _ **)**_ _ **מה את רוצה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה קרה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כלום לא משנה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה לא היה כלום על מה דיברת שם**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **עלייך**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **עליי**_ _ **?!**_ _ **מה זה אמור להביע**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **: (**_ _ **עצבני**_ _ **)**_ _ **את הלכת מאחורי הגב שלי לשאול את הרמיוני מה קרה בשנה האחרונה אחרי שאמרתי לך שאני לא רוצה לדבר על זה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **איך אתה יודע על זה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **הרמיוני דיברה איתי**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה**_ _ **?!**_ _ **אני יהרוג אותה**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה טוב שהיא אמרה לי**_ _ **,**_ _ **אבל ממך לא ציפיתי לדבר כזה אני חשבתי שאפשר לסמוך עלייך**_ _ **(**_ _ **צועק**_ _ **)**_ _ **שלא תחטטי בעניינים שלא קשורים אלייך**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **: (**_ _ **מתחילה להתעצבן**_ _ **)**_ _ **אפשר לסמוך עליי אבל אני לא מבינה מה כל כך מסובך לספר לי מה קרה אתה אפילו לא מבין מה עבר עליי בשנה האחרונה**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני לא רוצה לספר לך מה קרה ובתור חברה שלי את אמורה להבין את זה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אתה רוצה לדבר איתי על להבין אז כדאי שאתה תתחיל להבין שבתור חבר שלי אתה לא אמור להסתיר ממני דברים**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אם זה דברים אישיים שלא קשורים אלייך אני יכול לשמור אותם לעצמי**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני לא מאמינה עלייך אחרי כל מה שעברתי אתה אפילו לא יודע מה עשיתי בשבילך**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **על מה את מדברת**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **מאז שנפרדת ממני בהלוויה של דמבלדור ושברת לי את הלב ואז שרון תפס אותנו מתנשקים ביומולדת שלך אני הרגשתי אשמה שנתתי לך ללכת ככה ואז כל פעם שהאחים קארו היו יורדים עלייך אני הגנתי עלייך וחטפתי מכות אני כל הזמן דאגתי לך ובגלל זה גם גנבתי את החרב ואז כשראיתי שעברו חודשים והמצב לא טוב התחלתי לחשוב שברחת עם איזה ויליה או יותר גרוע חשבתי שאתה מת אני לא ידעתי מה לעשות עם עצמי אני חשבתי לצאת לחפש אותך אבל לא ידעתי מאיפה להתחיל ואז ואז הופעתם בהוגוורטס לקרב וחשבתי זה סוף סוף הולך להיגמר ואנחנו נוכל לחזור להיות כמו שהיו בכמה שבועות שיצאנו ושהכל הולך להיפתר אבל לא אתה חייב ללכת עם הראש בקיר ולשמור סודות אז אני לא בטוחה שאני יכולה להתמודד עם זה**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **לא היה לי מושג**_ _ **...**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כי לא שאלת**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **רגע אז מה את אומרת את רוצה להיפרד**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני אומרת שאני צריכה לחשוב על כמה דברים**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא הולכת**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הארי עומד שם המום לכמה זמן ואז עולה למעלה לחדר של רון**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **היי**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **היי תגיד מה קרה ביניך לבין ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כלום**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **כלום**_ _ **?**_ _ **אתה בטוח**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן למה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **כי כשג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני נכנסה היא בכתה עלתה למעלה וטרקה את הדלת היא לא נותנת לאף אחד להיכנס**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **היא בכתה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן למה מה קרה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **התחלתי לצעוק עליה**_ _ **,**_ _ **היא התחילה לצעוק עליי התחלנו לריב וזה הגיע למצב שהיא צריכה לחשוב על כמה דברים ויכול להיות שניפרד**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **אוי אני מקווה שתפתרו את זה**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **יודע מה אני הולך לדבר איתה עכשיו**_ _ **.**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **ביי בהצלחה**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **תודה**_ _ **(**_ _ **הוא הולך**_ _ **)**_

 _ **בחדר של ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני הכל יהיה בסדר רק תפסיקי לבכות**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **: (**_ _ **בוכה**_ _ **)**_ _ **אני לא רוצה לאבד אותו אני לא יודעת למה אמרתי את המשפט המטומטם הזה**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן אבל**_ _ **-(**_ _ **הם שומעות את השיחה של רון ושל הארי**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **שיט הוא מגיע תעזרי לי להראות כאילו לא בכיתי**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:(**_ _ **שמה לה איפור וטיפות ובעיניים שגורמות לעיניים להיות לבנות ולא אדומות**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תודה עכשיו בואי נדבר על משהו בצחוק**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אז אני ורון ביחד וזה ממש מוזר לי**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **למה מוזר**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כי הוא חבר ממש טוב שלי כבר שבע שנים בערך ופתאום לנשק אותו זה טיפה מוזר לי**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני מבינה אותך כשהתנשקתי עם דין פעם ראשונה אני התחלתי להתפקע מצחוק באמצע כי זה היה מביך**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **: (**_ _ **דופק על הדלת ונכנס**_ _ **)**_ _ **היי**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **היי הארי טוב אני אלך לטייל קצת ביי ותודה על השיחה**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא יוצאת**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אין בעד מה**_ _ **,**_ _ **היי הארי**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **על מה דיברתם**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **סתם שיחת בנות**_ _ **,**_ _ **יש סיבה מיוחדת שבאת לפה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן חשבתי הרבה ו**_ _ **...**_ _ **אני חושב שאני צריך להתחיל לסמוך עלייך יותר**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אוקיי**_ _ **...**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **ובשביל לסמוך עלייך אני צריך לתת לך הזדמנות אז אני רוצה לספר לך כל מה שעבר עליי במשך השנתיים האחרונות**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אתה לא חייב אם אתה לא רוצה**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני רוצה**_

 _ **הוא מספר לה את כל הסיפור מהפגישות הסודיות עם דמבלדור על טום רידל ועד הקרב של הוגוורטס**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **: (**_ _ **אחרי שסיים לספר את הסיפור הוא מסתכל על ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **וואו לא היה לי שום מושג אז אתה רוצה להגיד לי שכל זה קרה לך בשנתיים האחרונות**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אבל לא הרגשת בודד שם**_ _ **?**_ _ **במיוחד בתקופה שרון עזב**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן אבל כל פעם שהרגשתי ככה חשבתי עלייך ועל איך שאני רוצה שתהיי בטוחה ומוגנת ושוולדמורט לא יהווה עלייך איום וזה נתן לי כוח להמשיך**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אוי הארי**_ _ **(**_ _ **מנשקת אותו**_ _ **)**_ _ **אני אוהבת אותך**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **גם אני אוהב אותך**_

 _ **כעבור**_ _ **3**_ _ **ימים**_

 _ **הארי וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני הולכים בסמטת דיאגון ומחליטים לצאת לטייל הם הולכים כמה זמן**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני מסכים ביום שרון והרמיוני יתחתנו ואנחנו נהיה השושבינים שלהם אנחנו נסתכל אחד על השני ונתחיל לדבר בלי מילים רק במבטים**_ _ **.**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **מוסכם**_ _ **...**_ _ **אהה הארי אל תסתכל אבל יש איזה מישהו אחד שבוהה בנו**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **איפה**_ _ **? (**_ _ **מסתכל הצידה ורואה את דאדלי**_ _ **)**_ _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני בואי אני מכיר אותו**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **מי זה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **בן דוד שלי**_

 _ **הם הולכים לדאדלי**_

 _ **דאדלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אהה היי הארי**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **היי דאדלי מה שלומך**_ _ **?**_

 _ **דאדלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **בסדר ומה שלומך**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **בסדר איך הדוד ורנון והדודה פטוניה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **דאדלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **בסדר הם התרגלו בסוף למקום שגרנו בו והם נהנים עכשיו ואני עוד מעט מסיים את השנה הלפני אחרונה בבצפר ואני די מקובל שם**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **נחמד**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אהם אהם**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אהה**_ _ **...**_ _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני זה בן דוד שלי דאדלי**_ _ **,**_ _ **דאדלי זאת חברה שלי ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **נעים מאוד**_

 _ **דאדלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **נעים מאוד אז את חברה של הארי**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן וגם לא החברה הראשונה שלו**_

 _ **דאדלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **מי היה מאמין שלהארי תהיה חברה כשהיינו קטנים אני מיררתי לו את החיים עד שבגיל חמש עשרה הוא הציל לי את החיים**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה בסדר היית בסכנה והצלתי אותך זה לא כזה ביג דיל**_

 _ **דאדלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה מאוד ביג דיל בלעדייך הייתי מת**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הארי פשוט צנוע הוא הציל המון אנשים יותר ממה שאתה יכול לדמיין**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אז דאדלי מה אתה עושה פה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **דאדלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני צריך ללכת לראיון עבודה פה שאבא סידר לי הוא רוצה שאני יעבוד בחברה מכובדת ואני מסכים איתו לגמרי רק שאני יהיה נחמד לאנשים האמת שמאז אותו קיץ אני נחמד לכולם**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כל הכבוד כנראה ששנינו לא מי שהיינו לפני שש שנים**_

 _ **דאדלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן טוב אני צריך לזוז הנה המספר שלי אם אתה רוצה לדבר איתי מתישהו**_ _ **(**_ _ **הוא נותן לו פתק עם המספר שלו**_ _ **)**_ _ **היה נחמד להכיר אותך ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **גם אותך**_

 _ **דאדלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **ביי הארי**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **ביי דאדלי**_ _ **(**_ _ **הם לוחצים ידיים ודאדלי הולך**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הוא נראה נחמד**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **הוא לא תמיד היה כזה כמו שכבר הבנת**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **טוב אתה רוצה ללכת לשתות משהו בבית קפה הקרוב**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אוקיי**_

 _ **הם נכנסים לבית הקפה מתיישבים והמלצרית באה אליהם**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:(**_ _ **מסתכל בתפריט ואומר**_ _ **)**_ _ **אנחנו ניקח שני אספרסו גדול ופאי תפוחים**_

 _ **המלצרית**_ _ **:**_ _ **רגע מאיפה אתה מוכר לי**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני לא יודע אבל גם את מוכרת לי מאוד**_

 _ **המלצרית**_ _ **:(**_ _ **חושבת שנייה**_ _ **)**_ _ **אני יודעת מאיפה אתה מוכר לי אתה הנער הזה שהבריז לי שנה שעברה**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אהה נכון תקשיבי אני ממש ממש מצטער פשוט חבר שלי בא והודיע לי שהיה איזשהו מקרה שהייתי צריך לעזוב הכל וללכת לטפל בו**_ _ **.**_

 _ **המלצרית**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני חיכיתי לך במשך שעתיים ולמה לא חזרת אחרי זה כדי להסביר**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כי הייתי צריך לעזוב את העיר ואז חשבתי שלא תרצי לראות אותי יותר וגם הלכתי לפניימיה שאני לומד בה אז אני ממש מצטער**_ _ **.**_

 _ **המלצרית**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה בסדר האמת שאני צריכה להודות לך אחרי שהברזת לי הפסקתי עם השטויות והלכתי לאקס שלי וחזרנו ואנחנו ביחד מאז**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אז אולי הגורל רצה שתפגשי אותי ושאני יבריז לך**_

 _ **המלצרית**_ _ **: (**_ _ **צוחקת**_ _ **)**_ _ **יכול להיות טוב אני ילך להכין את ההזמנה**_ _ **. (**_ _ **היא נעלמת לתוך המטבח**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **מי זאת**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **סתם מישי שפגשתי בבית קפה והתחלנו לדבר וקבענו להיפגש ובסוף זה לא קרה כי דמבלדור לקח אותי לסלגהורן לשכנע אותו ללמד ואז באתי למחילה ואז כבר שכחתי ממנה**_ _ **.**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אהה הבנתי יש עוד בנות שאני צריכה לדעת עליהם**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אהה**_ _ **..**_ _ **כן יש לי חברה באמריקה ובאירופה ובאסיה יש לי חברה מכל יבשת**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **מאוד מצחיק**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה את רוצה זה היה מזמן אני עכשיו מתרכז רק בך**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **שיהיה**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **די נו אל תתני לה להרוס את היום שלנו**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **טוב אתה צודק**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הם אוכלים מדברים קצת עם המלצרית והולכים למחילה**_

 _ **הארי וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני נכנסים למחילה והם מוצאים בטרקלין את הרמיוני ורון רבים**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:(**_ _ **צועקת**_ _ **)**_ _ **אתה לא יכול להגיד לי מה לעשות או עם מי לדבר**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **: (**_ _ **צועק**_ _ **)**_ _ **אם את חברה שלי את לא אמורה לעשות את זה בטח לא איתו**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **חבר**_ _ **'**_ _ **ה חבר**_ _ **'**_ _ **ה תפסיקו**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **היי מתי חזרתם**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **עכשיו**_ _ **,**_ _ **מה קרה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תשאל את חבר שלך**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **אההה**_ _ **,**_ _ **אז פתאום הוא חבר שלי**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אתה פשוט לא הגיוני ומעצבן**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **אם אני כל כך מעצבן אז אולי כדאי שפשוט תלכי וזהו**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אולי זה מה שאני יעשה**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא יוצאת החוצה בסערה וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני רצה אחריה**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **רון מה קרה פה עכשיו**_ _ **?**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **הכל התחיל כשהיינו על הספה ודיברנו פתאום עף דרך החלון ינשוף והפיל מכתב להרמיוני מויקטור קרום היא קראה את המכתב בקול כי ביקשתי ממנה לקרוא בקול ובמכתב הוא כתב לה על מה שהוא עושה ועל כמה שהוא מתגעגע אליה ודברים כאלה אז אמרתי לה שהיא חייבת להפסיק לשלוח לו מכתבים ושתנתק איתו את הקשר והיא אמרה לי שהיא לא הולכת לעשות את זה במיוחד לא בגלל שאני מקנא ואמרתי לה שאני לא מקנא ושהוא עדיין מאוהב בה אבל היא לא הקשיבה לי ואמרתי שאם זה היה הפוך היא הייתה מתעצבנת גם והיא אמרה שזה לא אותו דבר ושאנלא יכול להגיד לה מה לעשות ואז אתם הגעתם**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **להגיד לך את האמת ניראה לי שאתה צודק היא לא צריכה לפלרטט איתו במכתבים כשיש לה חבר**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני יודע**_ _ **,**_ _ **אוף למה הסתבכתי איתה הלוואי שלא היינו ידידים בכלל**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אבל אז היא הייתה מתה כבר**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **אז להציל אותה ולעזוב אותה בשקט**_

 _ **בחוץ עם הרמיוני וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אז הבנת הוא מנסה להגיד לי מה לעשות ועוד עם דבר שטותי כזה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני מסכימה איתך הוא לא יכול להגיד לך עם מי להסתובב**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אוף הלוואי שהייתי יכולה פשוט למחוק את כל הזכרונות איתו**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה באמת מה שאת רוצה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן נמאס לי ממנו כבר**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **טוב תחשבי על זה איזה יום יומיים ואז תחליטי או שתתפסי אותו לשיחה ותחליטו ביחד**_

 _ **אחרי כמה שעות ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני והרמיוני נכנסות לבית**_ __

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **רון צא החוצה עם הרמיוני אתם צריכים לדבר ואל תתחילו לריב ותסגרו את כל העניינים ביניכם**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **טוב**_

 _ **הם יוצאים החוצה**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה הרס את היום שלנו**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן אבל לא נורא העיקר שהם ישלימו**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן טוב כבר מאוחר כדאי שנלך לישון לילה טוב**_ _ **(**_ _ **הוא מנשק אותה**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **לילה טוב**_ _ **(**_ _ **מנשקת אותו והם הולכים לישון**_ _ **)**_

 _ **למחרת בבוקר הארי במטבח**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **: (**_ _ **נכנסת למטבח**_ _ **)**_ _ **בוקר טוב**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **בוקר טוב**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תקשיב יש בעיה**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה קרה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הרמיוני ורון נפרדו אתמול**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה איך את יודעת**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הרמיוני באה לחדר בשתיים ככה והיא בכתה ממש ודיברתי איתה ומסתבר שהיא ורון נפרדו**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אויי איזה באסה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן אבל תכלס זה אשמת רון הוא לא היה צריך להגיד את מה שאמר והוא צריך להבין שהוא לא יכול לשלוט על החיים של הרמיוני**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה**_ _ **?**_ _ **זה באשמת הרמיוני הפעם**_ _ **,**_ _ **היא הייתה צריכה לנתק קשר עם ויקטור במיוחד בגלל שהוא עדיין מאוהב בה**_ _ **.**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה שטויות אם אני עדיין היית מדברת עם דין במכתבים היית מקנא כמו רון**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **רון לא מקנא ואני מכיר את דין וסומך עליו**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אוקיי ואם זה היה מייקל**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אז הייתי מטפל בו**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה זאת אומרת מטפל בו הוא יכול לכתוב לי כמה שהוא רוצה ואתה לא יכול לאיים על אנשים בגלל זה**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **הוא יצטרך להבין שאת תפוסה ושהוא צריך לתפוס מרחק**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:(**_ _ **נכנסת למטבח עם עיניים אדומות ושקיות מתחת לעיניים**_ _ **)**_ _ **בוקר**_

 _ **הארי וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:(**_ _ **מסתכלים ומפסיקים לריב**_ _ **)**_ _ **בוקר**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **את רוצה לאכול**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **לא אני לא רעבה**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני רק עכשיו שמעתי**_ _ **,**_ _ **אני ממש מצטער**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה בסדר זה לא אשמתך זה אשמת החבר האידיוט שלך**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:(**_ _ **נכנס**_ _ **)**_ _ **אל תקראי לי אידיוט**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **רון עזוב אותי על הבוקר אני לא רוצה לראות אותך או לשמוע אותך**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **טוב אז לכי לויקטור אולי תתנשקו לזכר הימים הטובים**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אתה מתנהג כמו תינוק**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **לא אני לא אני מתנהג כמו שצריך והארי מסכים איתי**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הארי ואתה טועים וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני ואני צודקות אתה מתנהג כמו ילד**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **לא אני לא ואם זה היה קורה למישו אחר כמו נגיד הארי וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני הארי היה מכסח את מי שהיה כותב לג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני אז אל תגידי שזה לא נכון**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:(**_ _ **מסתובבת להארי**_ _ **)**_ _ **באמת**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן הייתי מבהיר לו שהוא לא יכול לעשות את זה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אתם מתנהגים מגוחך**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אוי נו באמת אם זה היה הפוך וצ**_ _ **'**_ _ **ו הייתה כותבת לי היית מקללת אותה דרך הדואר**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:(**_ _ **כועסת**_ _ **)**_ _ **זה ממש לא נכון ואם אתה חושב ככה אז השיחה נגמרה ושלא תעיז לעקוב אחרי**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא הולכת החוצה בכעס וטורקת את הדלת**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אתם מרוצים עכשיו**_ _ **?(**_ _ **הוא עולה למעלה**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תראה מה עשית**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני**_ _ **?**_ _ **זה באשמתך עכשיו אם לא אכפת לך אני עולה לטפל בחבר הכי טוב שלי**_ _ **.**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תיזהר לא ליפול מהמדרגות כמו תמיד**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **מאוד בוגר**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **יותר ממך אני יוצאת החוצה**_

 _ **הרמיוני יוצאת החוצה לג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני ורון עולה למעלה להארי**_

 _ **בחוץ**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הוא ממש מעצבן אותי הוא ורון בנים זה עם קנאי ילדותי וטיפש**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **מסכימה בואי פשוט נעשה הפסקה מהבנים לכמה זמן ופשוט נהיה רק שתינו**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **מוסכם נעשה את זה עד שהבנים יבקשו סליחה טוב אני הולכת להביא משהו לשתות**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אוקיי**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני נכנסת לבית**_

 _ **בחדר של רון**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני ממש כועס עליה איך היא יכולה להסכים עם הרמיוני אין בנות זה עם מניפולטיבי בוגדניות ושחצניות**_ _ **.**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **מסכים יודע מה בזמן הקרוב נהיה רק שנינו ונשחק שח כל היום עד שהבנות יזחלו על הברכיים כדי שנסלח להם**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **סבבה טוב אני הולך להביא איזה משהו לאכול בינתיים תסדר את המשחק**_ _ **.(**_ _ **הוא יוצא**_ _ **)**_

 _ **במטבח**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:(**_ _ **מחפש עוגיות**_ _ **)**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:(**_ _ **נכנסת**_ _ **)**_ _ **שלום התחת של הארי**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:(**_ _ **מתרומם**_ _ **,**_ _ **מסתובב וצוחק תוך כדי**_ _ **)**_ _ **די אל תגרמי לי לצחוק עכשיו**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה אנחנו עושים**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **רבים ריב של מישהו אחר**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה מגוחך בוא פשוט נפסיק לריב**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני מסכים**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **יופי ועכשיו שאנחנו לבד**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא מתקרבת להארי ומנשקת אותו**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:(**_ _ **מחייך**_ _ **)**_ _ **אני כבר פחדתי שאנחנו ניפרד כמו שהם עשו**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **בחיים לא**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **יופי אבל תקשיבי אני חושב שלטובתם עדיף שנעמיד פנים שניפרד כדי שלא יתעצבנו שאנחנו מאוהבים והם פגועים**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני מסכימה כי אם נהיה ביחד הם ירגישו כמו גלגל שלישי ורביעי**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אז מוסכם**_ _ **,**_ _ **טוב אני צריך לעלות למעלה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **ואני צריכה לצאת החוצה**_

 _ **היא הולכת לארון מביאה להארי את העוגיות מנשקת אותו מכינה שתייה לה ולהרמיוני ויוצאת החוצה**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:(**_ _ **מסתכל עליה הולכת ואז עולה למעלה**_ _ **)**_

 _ **בימים הבאים הארי כל הזמן עם רון וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני כל הזמן עם הרמיוני והארי וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני נפגשים בסלון בלילות**_

 _ **בסלון**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הארי זה מטומטם למה אנחנו צריכים להחביא את האהבה שלנו רק בגלל שרון והרמיוני רבים**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני יודע שזה קשה אבל אין מה לעשות צריך להתחשב בהם גם אם זה אומר לבלות ביחד רק בלילות**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אבל אז אני לא ישנה טוב והרמיוני מתחילה לחשוד**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **טוב הרמיוני חכמה אני מתפלא שהיא לא גילתה את זה עדיין**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אתה יודע שהיא מתגעגעת אלייך**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **גם אני מתגעגע אליה אבל אם אני יהיה איתה אז רון יהיה לבד**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **רון יכול להסתדר קצת לבד**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני יודע אבל אני חבר שלו**_ _ **(**_ _ **שם יד על המצח**_ _ **)**_ _ **אוף למה הם לא משלימים כבר שיהיו ידידים וזהו**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הלוואי**_

 _ **בבוקר למחרת מר וגברת וויזלי חוזרים לבית**_

 _ **בחדר של רון**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **הארי**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **חשבתי על זה**_ _ **,**_ _ **אתה פנוי אני פנוי**_ _ **-**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני לא חושב שאני אוהב את הכיוון של השיחה הזאת**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה**_ _ **?**_ _ **אהה לא ממש לא זה פשוט חשבתי שאולי אני יסדר לשנינו דייטים כאילו נצא לדאבל דייט מה אתה אומר**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני לא יודע**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **למה לא יהיה כיף**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני עוד מתגבר על ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני אני לא חושב שזה יהיה בסדר לצאת עם מישי אחרי כמה ימים וחוץ מזה אתה כבר התגברת על הרמיוני**_ _ **?**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **לא אבל אני רוצה להוציא אותה מהראש ורק מישי אחרת תעשה את זה אבל אני צריך אותך איתי כי אתה יודע איך אני עם בנות**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **טוב בסדר**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני שמח שהסכמת כי כבר קבעתי את הדייט למחר בשלוש בצהריים במסעדה לא רחוקה מפה**_

 _ **בסלון**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **די הרמיוני אני לא יכולה לראות אותך ככה**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני לא יכולה להישאר פה זה מוזר מידי ואני מתגעגעת להארי**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תאמיני לי שגם הוא מתגעגע אלייך**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני יודעת את זה ואגב אתם לא הכי שקטים בלילה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **על מה את מדברת**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אתמול היה איזה קולות מהסלון אז ירדתי לבדוק ואז שמעתי את השם שלי כשהייתי במדרגות אז עצרתי והקשבתי למה לא אמרת לי שאת והארי לא נפרדתם**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כי היית פגועה מרון ולא רציתי לנפנף את הזוגיות שלי מול הפנים שלך**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תודה**_ _ **(**_ _ **מחבקת אותה**_ _ **)**_ _ **את חברה טובה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תודה יודעת מה מחר אני ואת נלך לאכול צהריים במסעדה מה את אומרת**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה יעזור איפה המסעדה הזאת**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **לא רחוק מפה**_ _ **.**_

 _ **למחרת במסעדה**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **הארי תכיר זאת אלי אלי זה הארי**_

 _ **אלי**_ _ **: (**_ _ **לוחצת את היד של הארי**_ _ **)**_ _ **נעים מאוד הארי**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **נעים מאוד**_ _ **(**_ _ **הוא פונה לנערה השנייה**_ _ **)**_ _ **ואת**_ _ **?**_

 _ **פני**_ _ **:**_ _ **היי אני פני**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **נעים מאוד טוב בואו נמצא מקום לשבת**_

 _ **אלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **יש מקום בסוף המסעדה בואו**_

 _ **הם מתיישבים ומנהלים שיחה**_

 _ **הרמיוני וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני נכנסות למסעדה**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **וואו זאת מסעדה כל כך יפה תודה שלקחת אותי לפה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני רק שמחה שאת יוצאת קצת מהבית**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא מסתכלת סביב ורואה את הארי ורון**_ _ **)**_ _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני מה רון והארי עושים עם הבנות האלה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **איפה את רואה אותם**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **שם בסוף המסעדה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:(**_ _ **מסתכלת ומתעצבנת**_ _ **)**_ _ **אני לא מאמינה הם בדאבל דייט**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה לא הגיוני הארי בחיים לא יבגוד בך אני מכירה אותו תאמיני לי**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אז מה זה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אולי הם ידידים**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא מסתכלת ורואה שאלי תופסת להארי את היד ואת ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני הולכת לכיוון השולחן אז הרמיוני רצה אחריה**_ _ **)**_

 _ **בשולחן עם הארי רון אלי ופני**_

 _ **אלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה הסיפור הכי טוב ששמעתי אי פעם אתה כזה גיבור הארי**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני לא עשיתי את זה לבד היה לי הרבה עזרה**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **הוא לא היה מסתדר בלעדיי**_

 _ **פני**_ _ **:**_ _ **גם אתה כל כך אמיץ**_

 _ **היא תופסת לו את היד והוא מסמיק**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הארי ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יימס פוטר מה אתה חושב שאתה עושה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:(**_ _ **קופץ ומסתכל עליה**_ _ **)**_ _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני אני יכול להסביר**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני מה את והרמיוני עושות פה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **באנו לאכול פה וראינו אתכם אני לא מאמינה שלקח לך רק חמישה ימים לפני שהמשכת הלאה והתחלת עם הברבי הזאת**_

 _ **פני**_ _ **:**_ _ **סליחה**_ _ **?!**_ _ **מי את חושבת שאת**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני האקסית שלו**_

 _ **פני**_ _ **:**_ _ **יופי אז בתור האקסית שלו למה שלא תלכי ותעזבי אותנו בשקט**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כדאי לך לסתום**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הרמיוני די הוא לא שווה את זה**_ _ **(**_ _ **מסתובבת להארי**_ _ **)**_ _ **אני לא מאמינה שעשית לי את זה**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה את רוצה ממנו אתם כבר לא יוצאים זה בסדר גמור שהוא כמוני וממשיך הלאה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **האמת שעד לפני חמש דקות אנחנו כן היינו זוג אבל עכשיו אני כבר לא בטוחה בואי הרמיוני נעזוב אותם להמשיך בדייט שלהם**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא הולכת**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הארי אני לא מאמינה עלייך ולחשוב שאני חשבתי שאתה באמת הגון אבל מסתבר שאתה ורון פשוט כמו כולם אני איתכם גמרתי אהה ועוד משהו**_ _ **(**_ _ **מסתובבת לפני**_ _ **)**_ _ **את ניראית טיפה יבשה אולי כדאי שתצטנני קצת**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא לוקחת כוס מים שופכת לפני על הראש והולכת לג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני שמחכה לה בפתח המסעדה**_ _ **)**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:(**_ _ **עוזר לפני להתייבש**_ _ **)**_ _ **אני ממש מצטער אני לא יודע מה קרה לה**_

 _ **פני**_ _ **:**_ _ **איך לעזאזל יצאת עם הברברית הזאת**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אל תקראי לה ברברית זה לא אשמתה**_

 _ **אלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אתה מצדד במופרעת הזאת**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **המופרעת הזאת היא חברה מאוד טובה שלי**_

 _ **אלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני לא צריכה את זה פני בואי אנחנו הולכות**_

 _ **פני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן רון אני מצטערת אבל זה לא ילך בינינו**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא מביאה לו נשיקה על הלחי והולכת**_ _ **)**_

 _ **אלי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אהה כן**_ _ **(**_ _ **מביאה להארי סטירה**_ _ **)**_ _ **זה על זה שאתה בגדת בחברה שלך איתי ושלא אמרת לי שיש לך חברה וזה**_ _ **(**_ _ **מביאה לו אגרוף באף**_ _ **)**_ _ **בגלל שהעלבת אותי ואת חברה שלי אידיוט**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא הולכת**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **רון אני יודע שיש לנו על מה לדבר אבל אתה יכול לקחת אותי הביתה כי אני מתחיל לדמם**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **בטח**_

 _ **במחילה**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:(**_ _ **פוסעת בסלון הלוך ושוב**_ _ **)**_ _ **אני לא מאמינה שהוא עשה לי את זה איך הוא יכול לעשות לי את זה הוא והכלבה הזאת**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כל הבנים חלאות**_

 _ **רון והארי נכנסים והארי עם אף מדמם**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **הארי מה קרה לך**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **היא הביאה לי אגרוף לאף יש לך איזה משהו שיכול לתקן את זה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:(**_ _ **מתיישבת על הספה ומשלבת ידיים**_ _ **)**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן שנייה**_ _ **(**_ _ **היא מוציאה את השרביט מנפנפת אותו ואומרת**_ _ **)**_ _ **אפיסקי**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:(**_ _ **צועק ואז נוגע באף שלו**_ _ **)**_ _ **תודה הרמיוני**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אני עדיין עצבנית עליכם**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה את עצבנית עליי אני לא עשיתי שום דבר רע**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אנחנו נפרדנו לפני כמה ימים ואתה כבר התגברת עליי ואתה יוצא לדייטים ואז יש לך עוד את החוצפה לשאול אותי מה אני עצבנית**_ _ **?!**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **את נפרדת ממני זוכרת**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **רק בגלל שאתה רכושני וקנאי ובגללך החברים הכי טובים שלנו העמידו פנים שהם נפרדו וכנראה שהם באמת נפרדו עכשיו**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **רון לא ידע הוא לא אשם ומאיפה את יודעת שלא נפרדנו**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **שמעתי אותך ואת ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני בלילה לפני יומיים**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **אההה הבנתי**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **מה שמזכיר לי אתה מוכן סוף סוף להסביר לי מה קורה כאן**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **ביום אחרי שנפרדתם אני וג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני רבנו ואז כשהלכתי להביא חטיפים היא הייתה בדיוק במטבח והשלמנו אבל החלטנו לשמור את זה בסוד כדי שאתם לא תרגישו כמו גלגל שלישי והיינו נפגשים בלילות אחרי שכולם ישנו ואז הצעת את הדאבל דייט ומשם הכל הסתבך**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני אני ממש מצטער לא ידעתי שאתם ביחד אחרת בחיים לא הייתי מכריח אותו לבוא איתי אבל הייתי צריך מישו שיעזור לי**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אתה לא זה שצריך להתנצל**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני אני באמת מצטער**_ _ **,**_ _ **ורק שתדעי שאני חיפשתי אותך כל אתמול והיום אבל תמיד היית עסוקה ולא יצא לי לדבר איתך אבל אם יש משהו שלא היית צריכה לעשות זה ללכת באמצע בלי לתת לי הזדמנות להסביר**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **רון הרמיוני אתם יכולים לצאת שנייה החוצה**_ _ **?**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן בטח**_

 _ **הם נכנסים למטבח ומשאירים חריץ קטן בדלת כדי שיוכלו להקשיב**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **קודם כל מגיע לך שהיא הרביצה לך וחבל שלא עשיתי את זה בעצמי ודבר שני אין מה להסביר אתה בגדת בי**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **רון היה צריך אותי**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **רון גם היה צריך שתחזיק עם הכלבה הזאת ידיים**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **היא תפסה לי את היד**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **נמאס לי מתירוצים אני רוצה את האמת**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **את רוצה את האמת אוקיי האמת היא שבגיל**_ _ **16**_ _ **כשאני התחלתי להתאהב בך אני לא עשיתי עם זה כלום בגלל שרון היה חבר שלי ופחדתי לאבד אותו אבל תמיד כשלא הסתכלת הייתי חושב על כמה שאת יפה וכמה שהרגשות שלי כלפייך חזקים וכמה קינאתי בדין ואז כשכבר היינו זוג תמיד פחדתי לאבד אותך וכשהיינו במסע הזה לצייד ההורקרוקסים הייתי חושב על מה שאת עושה בהוגוורטס ועל איך שהעתיד שלך לא ידוע ואני יכול למות בתוך שנה והמחשבה על החתונה שלך עם איש בלי פנים הפחידה אותי ואז כשוולדמורט הובס אני התחלתי להכיר אותך באמת ואז באמת התאהבתי וידעתי שנוכל להתגבר על הכל וכשרון הציע לי את הדאבל דייט כל הזמן חשבתי על איך לצאת מזה כי לא רציתי לבגוד בך אבל רון היה צריך אותי ואני מההתחלה ניסיתי להרחיק את הנערה הזאת ממני וניסיתי להסביר לה במסרים שאני תפוס אבל כמובן שהיא לא הבינה את זה שזה מוזר כי דיברתי עלייך די הרבה ואז כשראיתי אותך ליד השולחן נתקפתי בפחד וכשאמרת שאנחנו נפרדים הפחד הכי גדול שלי התממש אז את יכולה להגיד עליי מה שאת רוצה אבל כבר במשך שנתיים אני חושב רק עלייך ורואה רק אותך כל פעם שאני עוצם עיניים ואני אפילו לא יורק לכיוון הבנות האחרות כי אני אוהב אותך ורק אותך**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:**_ _ **סיימת**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן**_

 _ **ג**_ _ **'**_ _ **יני**_ _ **:(**_ _ **קמה הולכת להארי ומנשקת אותו בתשוקה**_ _ **)**_ _ **אנחנו לא נפרדים ובחיים לא ניפרד כי אני אוהבת אותך**_

 _ **הארי**_ _ **:**_ _ **גם אני אוהב אותך**_

 _ **במטבח**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **וואו**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **לא ידעתי שהארי יכול להגיד נאומים כאלה**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **גם אני לא**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **תקשיבי אני סידרתי את הדאבל דייט כדי לנסות להוציא אותך מהראש שלי מה שלא הצליח כל כך אני מאוד מתגעגע אלייך הרמיוני ואם זה עוזר אני חושב שהייתה לך כל סיבה לשפוך עליה את המים ולהתעצבן עליי ואני פישלתי ואני מצטער על זה על הכל אני לא הייתי צריך להגיד לך עם מי להתכתב ועם מי לא אבל אני מקנא אני מפחד שיבוא מישהו מפורסם יותר ויגנוב אותך ממני לא שאני אומר שאת שלי ואני מבין שאת לא רוצה לראות אותי יותר אבל אני אוהב אותך יותר ממה שאת חושבת**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **סיימת**_ _ **?**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **כן**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **אוקיי אני חושבת שאתה קנאי ומעצבן וחסר רגישות ואידיוט**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:(**_ _ **עצוב**_ _ **)**_ _ **תודה הרמיוני**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **תן לי לסיים**_ _ **,**_ _ **ואידיוט בגלל שאתה חושב שאני יחפש מישהו אחר כבר כמה שנים שאני מאוהבת בך ביום שהתנשקנו הבנתי כמה אני באמת רוצה אותך אז מה שיש לי להגיד זה שגם אני מתגעגעת אלייך**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **באמת**_ _ **?**_

 _ **הרמיוני**_ _ **:**_ _ **זה עונה לך על השאלה**_ _ **? (**_ _ **היא מנשקת אותו בתשוקה**_ _ **)**_

 _ **רון**_ _ **:**_ _ **אהם כן זה עונה לי על השאלה**_ _ **.**_


End file.
